halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Logan-162
Name: Logan-162 Class: Spartan Gender: Male Nickname: Red, S-162 Age: 26 Date of Birth: January 5, 2526 Height: 6'1 w/out armor l 6'7" w/armor Weight: 165 w/o armor l 463 w/armor Generation: Slll Primary Specialization: Operator USNC Primary: M395 DMR USNC Secondary:M6H Magnum Additional Gear: Combat Knife, Tacpad, bubbleshield, two frag grenades Suit Colors: Red with white highlights, bronze/gold visor. Physical Description Both in and out of his armor Logan carries an intimidating presence due to his height and toned muscle structure, an obvious side effect due to his Spartan augmentation, as well as his routinely workout sessions to keep his body in shape with the chosen tasks before him. His expressions are almost always neutral, having almost a repelling effect to those who find the unmoving expressions to be creepy; some would even describe him being emotionless or go as far as to say heartless. Should someone be able to get past his hardened shell they would find a very loyal and protective individual, as his nature drives him to protect those around him - even at the cost of his own life if needs be. When he isn't in his armor, Logan keeps his attire simple with blank, black t-shirts and gray military-like pants. His black hair is traditionally kept buzzed but lets it grow out at times, and out of habit his eyes are always moving to each individual around him, assessing every possible weakness or opening to exploit so as to better help them in future battles. Personality Being orphaned at a very young age, Logan has been known to be a very reserved person and rarely opening up to anyone for fear of being abandoned, as everyone in his past has ultimately left him; so if he would happen to open up to someone it's an obvious sign of trust and shouldn't be taken lightly. The hardships of his past, which will be touched up on and explained more in his bio, have shaped Logan to be a very serious person, rarely ever joking and having very short conversations. In the past he has been known to be a very direct individual with no filter to anything he says. He'll speak his mind and it'll be a high chance that head butting may or may not ensue should someone have a problem with his bluntness. He is known for having a great respect for his superiors, however should he feel that and order is reckless to himself and the team, he will ignore it and make everyone's safety a priority despite the repercussions that'll come with ignoring orders. Bio Born in the year of 2526 on the planet Circinuis IV, Logan grew up orphaned at the age of four, moving around from various orphanages and foster homes due to his overly-aggressive nature. The very source of his violence could only be assumed by being abandoned so many times. Having enough of Logan’s outbursts, a social worker was contacted to...handle him. Little to anyone's knowledge, the social worker contacted was an ONI agent, scouting our potentials for the Spartan III Program. Logan would be placed into Gamma company and go through the grueling, harsh training that came with the program. Though he'd never admit it out loud, he thoroughly enjoyed the training as it gave him a sense of purpose. A foundation for what was to come. When the time came for the augmentation process, Logan went in emotionless, as he felt he was mentally, and physically prepared. When he was given the Semi-Powered Infiltrator armor it only boosted his sense of purpose, as if a missing piece of him was filled with the armor. He recalled the missions he and the other SIII’s were essentially suicide missions - survival wasn't guaranteed, but that didn't lessen his spirit. It was instead used as a motivator. Logan would effectually find himself assigned to a ten-man Spartan company called’ Fireteam Foxtrot’ and were all given red MJOLNIR variant armor, the fireteam leader Jokingly called themselves ‘Red Team’, and within the team - it stuck. Red Team would go on to face many missions together and come out at times with only minor injuries, however their luck would strike out as Red team found themselves greatly outnumbered by Covenant forces. They'd manage to push their enemies back, however only four members would leave the battle alive. With their fireteam leader dead, as well as other officer ranks, the position fell to Logan (nicknamed Red9) was promoted to Fireteam leader as he was the next highest ranking member. Six more Spartans would be added to the fireteam albeit he wouldn't care to remember their names and only referring to them by their team designators, that way it'd remove any emotional attachment should at losses occur when on missions. Which, almost naturally happened every mission following one after another. All original members, except Logan, were (marked MIA) during a demolition mission. With only five total members left, Logan, by the surprise of his superiors, requested no further additions were made to the team, as he deemed it unnecessary as well as a waste to try keeping the fireteam at full capacity when other SIII’s could utilize their skill sets elsewhere. Though deep down he felt like each new addition, in a way, dishonored his original teammates. By the end of the year 2554, Fireteam Foxtrot was officially disbanded and those still alive were given new, various assignments. Logan was assigned to the UNSC Acheron, however he had requested to be put in cryo sleep until the need for a suicide mission was needed. Thoufh hesitant, captain Sutherland obliged. To this current day, 2557, Logan remained in cryo sleep. "They say you never forget your home, but the truth is...I don't remember a thing about my home planet. This? War? It's all I know. So maybe, to me, war is my home. It's where I feel most complete."